<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В Глазго? by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522063">В Глазго?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21'>Lubava21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020, pre-get</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy&amp;Ellie Miller (Broadchurch)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В Глазго?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280359">Ничего личного. Только работа</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020">fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad">HelenRad</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>